cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Malcolm Ray
Malcolm Ray (1990 -) Deaths in Web Series Note: As Malcolm often portrays more than one character, only the ones that die will be listed. * Nostalgia Critic: Catwoman (2013) [Eartha Kitt]: Playing a deceased actress, Malcolm is seen throughout the video despite a reminder from Joanna Kay that he is dead. (Played for comic effect, as are almost all of the deaths listed below) * Nostalgia Critic: The Cat in the Hat (2013) #2: Playing a dual role, "Analyst #2" shoots himself in the head after Doug Walker turns off his virtual chart (although he is revived in a later video). * Nostalgia Critic: Master Of Disguise (2013) Birmingham Dickens/Fart Joke: (1) "Professor Birmingham Dickens" is beaten to death by Doug Walker during the latter's psychotic episode; we last see an injured Malcolm raising his pipe to his mouth before either dying or passing out, so I'm listing it just in case. (2) "Fart Joke" dies when Happy Madison Studios ruin the fart joke (although he is revived when Doug Walker incorporates a fart joke at the end of the review). * Nostalgia Critic: The Last Airbender (2013) Shyamalan: Playing a dual role, "Shyamalan" (voice of Rob Walker) is blown up by Trevor Mueller (although he is revived in a later video). * Nostalgia Critic: Devil (2013) Shyamalan: Playing a triple role, "Shyamalan" (voice of Rob Walker) is banished to hell by Satan (also played by Malcolm). * Nostalgia Critic: Eight Crazy Nights (2013) Madison Fan: Blown up (along with Rachel Tietz, Rob Walker and Jim Jarosz) when Doug Walker throws a grenade at them to stop them laughing at poop jokes; however, he, Tamara, Rob and Jim later return as ghosts to annoy Doug. * Nostalgia Critic: Rogue One (2016) [Saw Gerrera/Baze/Rebel soldier]: Playing a triple role, "Saw Gerrera" is blown up in a random explosion in a parody of Forest Whitaker's death in Rogue One. "Rebel soldier" is killed when Darth Vader (also played by Malcolm) shoots lasers out of his ass at him. ("Baze" is presumably killed off-screen, but this is not confirmed") * Nostalgia Critic: Ghostbusters 2 (2018 Ray: Turned into a zombie off-screen; we briefly see Malcolm mourning the death of Jim Jarosz before a shot of Doug Walker, and when we next see Malcolm he has been turned into a zombie (although he becomes human again when Doug is informed by Rob Walker that people no longer care about the Ghostbusters reboot). * Nostalgia Critic: Freddy Got Fingered (2018) Ray: Shot three times by Doug Walker in a parody of Woody Harrelson's death in No Country For Old Men; when Malcolm survives all three shots Doug finally kills him by showing him a clip from the Tom Green film Freddy Got Fingered (although it is later revealed to be a fake out and Malcolm survives the video in reality). * Nostalgia Critic: Alien 3 (2019) [Soldier]: Devoured by a xenomorph (voice of Tamara Chambers) after it uses the poor landscape continuity to trick him into running back to it. * Nostalgia Critic: Kim Possible (2019) Director: Head explodes when the main characters of Totally Spies! are let into the room by Doug Walker. * Nostalgia Critic: Venom (2019) Morales: Playing a triple role, "Venom" and "Miles Morales" are killed in an explosion when the A.I. from Upgrade (also played by Malcolm) forces Doug Walker to detonate an explosive so he can tell Doug about Upgrade. Category:Actors Category:Internet Personalities Category:African-American actors and actresses Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1990 Births Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes that were faked Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by head explosion Category:Killed by Same Performer Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by death trap